As Life Goes
by thebfsgf
Summary: As teens, the characters weren't entirely sure of what was going on in their minds and hearts, until now. They finally realize why they bicker with one another, and realize what feelings they truly have.
1. Chapter 1

First off, thanks for clicking the link to my story! Second, I have this posted on harrypotterfanfiction . com , so I'm not stealing anyone's story, because it's my story! I, of course, do not own any of JK Rowling's characters. I would have NOT have done several things the way I did if I did own them. *laughs* At any rate, enjoy!

Summary: As teens, the characters weren't entirely sure of what was going on in their minds and hearts, until now. They finally realize why they bicker with one another, and realize what feelings they truly have.

Chapter One: The Tears, the Fights, and the Apologies

As Life Goes...

Hermione sat in the prefect's carriage, waiting for the other prefects and the new Headboy to turn up. Over the summer, Hermione had gotten her Hogwarts letter and in the envelope had been the Headgirl's badge. In the center had a lion's head, its mouth wide open in a roar that would have shaken all if it was making noise. She looked out the window, suddenly wishing she were already snuggled into her bed at Hogwarts.

The compartment door slid open and a couple Ravenclaw students walked in. They had their prefects badge pinned proudly onto their chest. She smiled, remembering how proud she had been to have her badge on for the first time. Now, she had the biggest badge: the Headgirl's badge, the one she'd been striving for since before she started Hogwarts when she'd first read Hogwarts, A History. Before she could fully return to zoning, the rest of the prefects walked in, including Ron. He avoided her gaze and sat as far away as possible.

Over the summer, they had had a huge fight over nothing, and even though Hermione had stayed at the Burrow, they hadn't spoken since. Hermione had already cried her tears over him, and was completely over him and his asshole-ishness.

"We can start when the Headboy gets here." Hermione said. A small screen materialized on the window and the carriage went dark. McGonagall's face popped up onto the screen.

"Where is the Headboy, Ms. Granger?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Pro-"

"I'm right here, Professor." Draco Malfoy's arrogant voice said as he stepped into the carriage, wearing deep green robes and his Headboy's badge pinned pompously on his chest. A snake bearing its fangs was in the very center, looking ready to bite and kill anyone that crossed the wearer. The only seat left was right next to Hermione, so he stayed standing.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy, and we will begin." she said. He scowled and sat down next to Hermione. It was very cramped in there, so their legs were touching.

"Gonna have to scourgify these." Malfoy muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now, as you know, Professor Dumbledore has passed, but being Headmistress, I have his portrait to aid me in important decisions. I was the one that chose who would be prefects, but he hand-chose you, Ms. Granger, and you, Mr. Malfoy, as the Headgirl and Headboy." she said, looking at the two of them in turn. "Since we are in a war, you two will have additional responsibilities, as will all you prefects. The new curfew is 8:00 PM, and all of you will patrol until 9:30, and then the Heads will patrol for an additional hour and a half until retiring to their dorms." McGonagall said. There were groans throughout the carriage. "This is for your safety. Do you not remember what happened last year at the end of term?" The groans and complaints ceased. "It wasn't even curfew yet and there were attacks. If curfew is earlier, no one will be out and it will be easier to receive help from the outside. It is for the good of the student body." Suddenly, McGonagall moved aside and the portrait of Albus Dumbledore came on. Tears sprang into Hermione's eyes at the sight of her beloved Headmaster.

"Hello, all of you. I have one question for all of you. Do you sleep at night?" Albus' portrait asked. Various yesses were said. "So does the outside world." he replied. "They sleep, and if an attack is made on the castle, it will take that much longer to get their aid. So, if curfew is earlier, the halls will be empty, you all will be safe in your dormitories, and no one will get hurt except those who disobey the rules or defenders." Hermione felt so at peace and safe hearing Dumbledore's voice again. She would do everything within her power to keep her fellow students from harm.

"Now, prefects, go have fun with your friends, as we need to speak with the Heads privately." McGonagall said. The prefects got up, chattering amongst themselves and filed out. Draco sprang up and sat across from Hermione. Ron walked out without a second glance at Hermione. Her protective feeling was slightly crushed, but she ignored it and looked into the face of Albus.

"Ms. Granger, how have you been?" Albus asked her.

"Oh, Professor..." she said, tears coming to her eyes. "I have missed you so much. When you... you know, I didn't know how safe we would be- no offense Professor McGonagall. I thought we were doomed, and then at the funeral, Hagrid was just so... so..." She then burst into tears. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at his fingers. "I'm sorry, Professor." she said, wiping her eyes. "Then, Harry is the only one that will talk to me, other than the rest of the Weasley's, minus Ron." she said.

"I am sorry to hear that. Just remember: it's not from others, but from within that true strength comes." Albus said. He then looked to Draco. "And, you, Mr. Malfoy? How have you been?" Hermione expected him to ignore Dumbledore, but to her surprise, he talked to him.

"Well, my mother passes along her thanks for the shelter and protection you provided for us from my mess-up." Draco said. "I have been bored, and was surprised when I found the Headboy badge in my envelope. Now, I sit here, talking with you. No fights with girlfriends, seeing as Pansy won't talk to me now. She is not a loss." Draco said. Hermione grinned to herself. She didn't like Pansy, and now, neither did a Slytherin.

"Now, what we needed to talk about. Minerva, would you like to?" he asked her politely.

"No thank you, Albus. I have work I need to do with the other professors, so I will leave and let you handle this one." McGonagall said, leaving after saying, "I will see the both of you in a few hours' time." Hermione glanced over at Draco and noticed him looking at her. He looked away quickly and fixed his gaze on Dumbledore.

"So, you two are probably wondering what is so important that the prefects had to leave, eh?" Dumbledore asked them. The two nodded and looked at Albus for more information.

"There is no way to soften the blow, but for the safety of both of you, we are placing you together in a dorm." Albus said. Draco and Hermione both stood.

"No, Professor!" Hermione cried.

"Absolutely not, sir." Draco said.

"There is no arguments about this. It must be this way. You may not see it now, but in time, you will." Albus looked at them down his half-moon spectacles. "The password is ingenuity. Have a fun rest of the trip. Unfortunately, you two need to remain in the carriage for the rest of the trip and check the entire train afterwards. Draco, heed my warning." And with that, the screen disappeared.

'Why must we share a dorm?' Hermione fumed in her head. She continued to vent until Draco's voice cut into her musings.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Granger." Draco Malfoy said. He wasn't looking at her, but for some odd reason, she could tell he meant it. "I have been horrible to you over the years, and it was Potter I was mad at. Despite your... heritage, I had no right. My father, as you can tell..." he looked right into her eyes. The look in his eyes, the utter seriousness, stole her breath. "As you can tell, had a lot of influence over me." His eyes took a dark tone, which made Hermione feel an emotion she had never felt for a Malfoy: pity.

"It must have been hard." she said. "I, of course, have no idea of the extent, but I have had some things harder than others, as have you, obviously." she added. Draco nodded and finally looked away, allowing Hermione to breathe again.

"So, can we be... friends? It's necessary in the upcoming year, whether we like it or not." Draco said, holding out his hand. Startled, Hermione stared at his hand before extending her own and shaking it, making a bond between the two ex-enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! This is Chapter Two! I hope you enjoyed Chapter One! :) Remember, I own none of this, just the plot! Oh, and don't worry. The next chapter is totally dedicated to the boys!

* * *

Hermione watched the first years climb into the boats that would cross the lake. 'I remember my ride across the lake just as if it was yesterday-'

"Reminiscing?" said a voice right next to her ear. The warm breath, in major contrast to the cold night air, on her neck made her shiver. Draco moved to stand next to her. "This night... six years ago... Harry denied me friendship." Draco said with his hands in his robe pockets. Hermione remembered that moment well. She hadn't become friends with Harry yet, but she'd talked to him. She had been standing by Neville with the toad Trevor. They'd been so innocent, but now, with the war... She brushed her tears away.

"We should get into the castle. We don't want to be late for the sorting." Hermione said, closing her emotions again. She didn't want to break down in front of Draco Malfoy. She turned and walked towards the last remaining carriage. She looked at the thestral woefully. She didn't want to be able to see the monstrous creatures. She climbed into the carriage and sat down. Draco climbed in and shut the door. Much to Hermione's surprise, he sat next to her.

"You seem as if you could use some friendly comfort. If you need to cry... I'm here." Draco said awkwardly. He felt so out-of-character offering to let Hermione, the mud-blood, the chipmunk, the bookworm know-it-all Gryffindor, cry on his shoulder. He was the Prince of Slytherin, so why was he being so compassionate now?

Hermione seemed to be wondering the same thing. "Why are you being so nice, Malfoy?" she asked him, tears threatening to spill over the edge.

"In war times such as this, differences must be put aside for the better good of the people." he answered. He shrugged. She looked out the window again. He cursed himself silently. 'I must have sounded like an idiot.' he thought angrily.

"Thank you." Hermione told him, throwing Draco off. "I appreciate your efforts. It won't be easy, but we need allies. And about last year-" Draco stiffened. "It's OK. The one you have to worry about is Harry." she informed him.

"Potter?" Draco scoffed. "I'm not scared of him. I could take him."

"I'm sure you could, but that may not be a wise decision." she replied, rolling her eyes. "Harry has a lot of anger, and when pushed... it's not pretty." she said, remembering how Harry had described how trashed Dumbledore's office was when Sirius died.

"Whatever." he hissed, twirling his wand in his hands. He waved it at the seat across from him and they turned a deep emerald color. He smirked and laughed lightly. One half of the seat turned scarlet. He looked over at Hermione who had a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

For the first time, Draco noticed how red and full Hermione's lips were. He wondered if he had gone mad. She looked at him and gave him a funny look. Cursing, he looked away. Hermione did smile then.

Draco threw himself from the carriage when the door swung open. He held out his hand and helped Hermione down. "Thanks." she murmured. Out of nowhere, a bucketful of water got dumped on Hermione's head. Spluttering, she yelled. Laughter echoed into nothingness.

"Damnit!" she said to Draco's surprise. He'd never heard the prim and proper lion curse before. "I hate my bloody hair!" she exclaimed vehemently, drying it bit by bit. "It's ugly and disgusting."

"I think it's rather nice." Draco commented without thinking. He groaned. 'I'm making a complete ass out of myself!' he thought. He climbed up the stairs and stood by the oak doors waiting for Hermione. She finished drying her hair and she threw it up into a ponytail. She ran up the stairs and Draco held the door open for her. A stray piece of hair was hanging down so Draco tucked it behind her ear after he shut the oak doors. She smiled and together, they walked into the Great Hall.

"Nice of you two to grace us with your presence." Headmistress McGonagall's voice rang through the silent hall. "Take your seats at the Head's table." Draco and Hermione looked at each other in complete bewilderment before sitting in their designated spots. Hermione glanced over at Ron and Harry, and both looked livid that Hermione had to sit with Malfoy. She shook her head and tried to pay attention to McGonagall's speech, but she found herself thinking of the nice things that Draco had told her that night.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat yelled. Hermione jumped when Draco applauded loudly. A timid boy with mousy brown hair put the hat on. It slipped down over his eyes. After a few seconds, the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" Hermione cheered and clapped. A twinkle appeared in her eyes, and for a split second, Draco was hypnotized by her sudden beauty. The sorting went on, and finally, "Jenn Zabini." Hermione's and Draco's head snapped up. Blaise had a sister? "Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat had finally finished his sorting for the year.

"Now, first years, welcome to Hogwarts. Let's feast." McGonagall said, trying to sound jovial. The food appeared on the platters and trays. The oohs and aah's of the first years made both Head's laugh slightly.

"So, what's it like? Being a Muggle?" Draco asked Hermione after eating two servings of food. She looked up from her corn on the cob.

"Well, there aren't house elves, so you do all the cooking and cleaning by hand. As is in the Wizarding world, only rich people live in mansions." Hermione began, licking her lips. "The pictures don't move-"

"What?" Draco said incredulously. "No moving pictures? What do they do all day then?" he asked.

"Nothing. They're not alive like these ones." Hermione told him, referring to the many portraits along the walls. "They are still, sort of like a sketch, just not in pencil." Hermione said. She pulled a picture out of her pocket and showed it to him.

"Who are they?" he asked, amazed that the people weren't moving.

"My parents and little brother." Hermione said. "This was taken before... before they passed on. They were killed in their sleep and I was left to live." Hermione choked out. She put her hands over her face.

"Hey, Mione." Ron's voice said. She looked up at him in surprise. He saw her red eyes. "What did you do, ferret?" Ron growled. 'Still protective.' Hermione thought.

"Draco didn't do anything, Ronald." she said coldly. "Was there something I can help you with, or did you just come over here to stir up trouble?" she accused. Draco snorted on his pumpkin juice, choking slightly.

"I came over to see if you'd like to sit with us." Ron told her, acting as if her biting comment hadn't happened. "We need to talk to you, as does Ginny." he added.

"I have nothing to discuss with you, Ron." she snapped. "And you know full well that Ginny and I talk late at night when you've all gone to bed." she added angrily. "If you want to talk with me, you might as well come out and say it! Lying doesn't work with me, and it never has." Hermione said before beginning to eat again. Ron stood there in shock for a moment before returning angrily to Gryffindor's table.

"Wow. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Draco said quietly. Hermione laughed.

"A bit late for that, don't you think?" she asked him bitterly.

"Yes... but I'm trying to fix it now." Draco reminded her. She looked down at her food. His foot tapped hers and she looked up. He mouthed, "Room of Requirements, midnight, tonight." She nodded, slightly bewildered as to why he would want to talk to her when it wasn't necessary.

After the last crumb of the desserts had vanished, McGonagall stood and silence blanketed the room suffocating. "Now, as you all know, both Potions' masters aren't here this year." Murmurs hummed quietly before dying down again. "So, Remus Lupin will again take over Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Nymphadora Tonks will assume the position of Potions Mistress. Remus and Tonks stood in the doorway, smiling and waving at students. Lupin looked healthier than he had since Hermione had known him.

Remus looked for Harry and spotted him, smiling widely. He saw Ron but he didn't see Hermione. At his confused gaze, Harry nodded to the Teacher's table, where Draco and Hermione sat at the end, talking and laughing. Lupin's eyes widened.

"But he's a werewolf!" someone yelled, agreement rising out of the student body.

"If he has the necessary skills to teach you lot, I do not think that is an issue. Is it an issue with you, Mr. Carmichael?" McGonagall thundered. Jesse Carmichael turned a bright shade of crimson before hiding his face. "Time for bed. Get a good night's sleep. You will need it. Before you run off, your new Head Girl is Hermione Granger, and the new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. Off to bed! Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, remain in your seats, please." Hermione watched as the prefects began to herd the students from the Great Hall to the dormitories.

After the room was near-empty, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick and a newly arrived Moody sat near and around the two Heads.

"I assume you are wondering why you two are sitting at your own little table." McGonagall said. Hermione nodded. "Well, it's to ensure that you two are seen as united. We want to try and unite the student body as much as possible during this war that has already taken so many."

"Now, the Head Boy and Girl, since the start of Hogwarts, have had a shared dormitory." Lupin began. Draco's head snapped up. "We have added additional spells to protect the two of you from any harm. You have a fireplace, but it's inaccessible by the Floo network." he told the two teens. "You each have a door in your separate rooms that link you to your common room. It only works one way, so once you visit your friends, you have to take the long way back."

"Hopefully you don't break any curfews, because our policies are much more strict." Flitwick piped in. "If you're caught out after curfew, three detentions are awarded, and for every hour you're out past curfew, 200 house points will be taken. So, if you're out two hours after, 400 points will be taken and so forth." He explained. Hermione's and Draco's eyes widened.

"Moody has decided that it is wise to have him here to patrol at night, so you two will only patrol until 10:00 PM instead of the planned 11:00 PM. Moody, your assistance is greatly appreciated." McGonagall said. "As you two can see, I have hired two Order members as staff. They are capable of their jobs, as well as being able to help protect the student body."

"Draco knows about the Order?" Hermione asked. They all nodded.

"Yes, him and his mother were placed under our care at Dumbledore's house so that they would remain safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Tonks explained. "His mother is now a member."

"Now, yeh don' have ter patrol tonight, so I'll show yeh ter yer rooms." Hagrid told them. Hermione stood and hugged the half-giant.

"Hag-Professor Hagrid, how is Grawp?" Hermione asked. Hagrid's eyes filled with pride and he began to speak, but Minerva stepped in.

"That can be discussed later, Ms. Granger." she said sternly. Hermione nodded. "Sleep well and please... try to get along." she pleaded.

"Don't worry, Professor." Draco said, finally talking. He had a grin on his tired face. "We're already working on it."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Remember, I don't own any of this but the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

When McGonagall dismissed them from the Great Hall, Ron had to do his prefect duties and he began telling the first years to follow him. Harry watched him, remembering when Ron's part had been Percy in their first year. He hadn't been friends with Ron that long at that time, and he didn't like Hermione much, either.

Speaking of Hermione, he looked over at her. She seemed to be getting on pretty well with Malfoy. 'What's he after?' Harry wondered. 'Why are they all nice to each other now?' He followed Ron and the crowd of Gryffindors out of the Great Hall and up the many stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Indivisibility." Ron's voice rang out.

"Nice to see you too." the Fat Lady muttered before swinging open. The first years were amazed at the deep scarlets and vibrant gold colors strewn around the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry threw himself into the most comfortable armchair by the fire and listened to Ron tell the newcomers which staircase was the boys' and which was the girls'. The tired Gryffindor students, all years, made their way up their respective staircase. Harry stayed in the chair.

Ron plunked down next to him in the armchair closest his best mate of 6 years so far.

"Want to play Exploding Snap? Or chess?" Ron asked him. Harry chose the quiet game of Chess, and 5 times in a row, Ron beat him. "You are really bad at this game, mate." he teased.

"Yeah, but who says I want to be all strategic?" Harry said. "This is a game completely about strategy!" He laughed, and put away his pieces, which all complained and grumbled about being put back in a box to be taken out at some unknown point in the future.

Ron reached into his pocket and threw Harry a chocolate frog. Grunting a thanks, Harry gnawed on the frog and looked at the wizard card. It was Dumbledore. He remembered how that was his first wizard card he ever got.

"Is it just me, or is everything reminding us of our first year here tonight?" Harry asked his best mate.

"It's just you, man. I try not to remember much about our first year here. Good memories are tucked away, and everything else is forgotten." Ron said. It was the truth, too, and Harry smiled at his friend. He wished Hermione was there to make some snappy remark of him being a bit conceited, and Ron would argue back, beginning a fight. He suddenly grew angry with Ron for their most recent fight, and he stared into the fire, not saying a word.

"What's the matter, mate?" Ron asked him.

"What's the matter? I don't like the fact that you and Hermione are having a petty fight." Harry exclaimed, looking at Ron over the taped bridge of his glasses; Dudley had broken them again and he hadn't bothered to fix them. "D'you realize that you always start them?"

"I didn't start this latest one!" Ron retorted, his pride injured. "Hermione did. She bloody accused me of cheating-"

"Which you were." Harry interrupted. Ron fell silent. "How could you do that to her?" Harry asked him. "She's our best friend, the smartest witch of our generation, and you don't think she's smart enough to realize when your attention is elsewhere?"

"I was... I... I don't know why I did, or why I figured she wouldn't notice." Ron said quietly. "I miss her, Harry." he admitted.

"So do I. Hopefully your latest lie hasn't scared her off to the point that she won't visit us in here." Harry said spitefully. Ron dropped his head into his hands. "Your tempers... I don't know why you two don't just duel and get it over with."

"She would win, that's why!" Ron said, a bleak smile on his face. "She always wins." he added wistfully.

"You should apologize to her." Harry said to Ron.

"To who?" a female's voice said. The boys turned and saw Hermione in a fuzzy bath robe walking towards them. She smiled and embraced Harry warmly. "So, who are you two talking about?" she addressed Harry.

"Well, the most charming witch of our year." Ron said. Hermione's gaze turned a little icy and met Ron's fiery gaze head-on. "You."

"Thank you, Ronald." she said. "Why would you talk about me behind my back?"

"We're not. Well," Ron began, "we are, but I-" Ron began to fumble for words. "Hermione, I'm sorry." he managed to blurt out a few seconds later, looking away from her icy stare. Instantly, the ice melted.

"Why didn't you just say that, you big dolt?" Hermione asked, hugging him. His long arms enveloped her and held her close to him. "I hate fighting." she said, her voice slightly muffled because her head was on his shoulder. She pulled away from him and stood before sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire.

"So do I." Ron said.

"Speaking of fighting, how come you weren't hexing Malfoy all through dinner?" Harry inquired.

"Well," Hermione began, looking uncomfortable, "D-Malfoy and I have decided to be friends." Ron and Harry stood.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "You can't be serious!"

"Honestly, 'Mione! He's untrustworthy!" Harry shouted.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Hermione asked dangerously, her eyes glinting. "Has my judge of character ever been wrong before?"

"Yeah, with Krum!" Ron replied, his hands in tight fists.

"And you with Lavender, Ronnie-poo!" Hermione said, anger dripping from her voice.

"And whoever it was you dated between our fourth and fifth year!" Harry added. "Whatever his name was."

"James-Jack-Jamie" Ron said, trying to remember his name.

"Jasper Toldire." Hermione said coldly, her tone and her eyes icy now. She stood, fury evident in her body movements. "It's obvious what my biggest judge in character mistake was." she said. When neither answered her, she said simply, "You." She then stalked up to the girls' staircase and disappeared from view.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, looks of utter bewilderment and confusion on their faces.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" Ron asked Harry.

"I asked her why her and Malfoy weren't fighting and she got really touchy." Harry said. "I don't like her being friends with him."

"Neither do I." Ron replied. "We have to stop it before it goes any further." he said, his fist hitting his open hand forcefully.

"We can't." Harry said, sitting in his chair again. "She's of age, and we're not her keepers. She is completely on her own on this one." Harry said. "But, we can let her realize her mistake and when he's hurt her, we'll accept her back, and then go kill him."

"Great idea, mate." Ron acquiesced, yawning widely. "I think it's time to get some sleep."

"That sounds like the best idea all night." Harry complied, yawning as well. Together, they stood and walked up to their four posters for a night of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own then! Sheesh, I don't plagaraize! *smiles* I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"And then they had the nerve to tell me that I had bad judgment!" Hermione raved at Ginny, eating the comfort food that Ginny had conjured up. She's gotten Doritos, Cheetos, chocolate cake, pumpkin pie and butterbeer. Hermione had introduced these Muggle goodies to Ginny at the beginning of the summer, and Ginny had fallen in love!

"You're joking me, right?" Ginny asked, drinking some butterbeer. Hermione shook her head, taking another bite of the pie. "I'm going to go and-"

"No ornop!" Hermione told her past her food. She'd said, 'No you're not!' She swallowed her bite. "They need to see their own stupidity for themselves, and when they apologize, and then I'll take them back. You're not going to tell them to either. Promise?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Reluctantly, Ginny acquiesced. "Ok, I promise, but if they haven't done it by the time that you and Malfoy snog each other senseless, I get to tell them to!"

"I am not going to do that, Ginevra Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed, grateful for the Silencing Charms she and Ginny had put up around Ginny's bed. "D-Malfoy and I are just meant to be friends, not married!"

"I think otherwise!" Ginny told her, leaning back against the headboard. "I bet you 50 galleons that you'll be together by the end of this term.

"Christmas?" Hermione said with her fork halfway to her mouth. "That's only three and a half months! I will be richer by then!" She told Ginny happily. She looked at her watch. It was only 10:48. She had an hour and twelve minutes until she was meeting Draco in the Room of Requirements. "You wanna know what we haven't done in ages?" she asked her close friend.

"What? Our nails?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"Exactly!" Hermione said, thinking that this was the perfect way to get spruced up for her meeting. "Look at mine! The cuticles are all grown forward, and they're all chipped and-"

"Ok, ok, I'll fix them!" Ginny told her. She peered down. "And your toenails, they're all messed up!" If Ginny had been a Muggle, she would have made a superb cosmetologist. "Do you want to go to the Prefect's bathroom? That way, we could dye our hair, too! You need a lighter color with some dark streaks! Plus...."

An hour later...

"Oh Hermione! You look awesome!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione hair was a dirty blonde color with dark brown streaks in it. Ginny had given her a manicure, then decided that she needed fake nails. She had white French-style tips that extended just past her fingertips. Ginny had transfigured Hermione's bathrobe and pajamas into a sleeveless black dress that came to her knees.

"I look so..." Hermione said, looking at her reflection.

"You look amazing!" the mirror told her in an excited tone.

"Thank you." Hermione told the mirror. "I was going to say different." Hermione told Ginny. "This is the most drastic change you've done to me so far, I reckon."

"Definitely." Ginny said. "And who knows, your little rendezvous with dear Draco might be more fun now." she told Hermione slyly.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione lied.

"Oh come off it!" Ginny told her. "You only want your nails done when something different is going to happen. Remember the day before the O.W.L.S.?" Ginny asked. "Or, every day before the Triwizard Tournament tasks, or-"

"All right! I get it! So, what do you think he wants to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe he's going to confess his undying love for you before he ravishes you!" Ginny suggested, smiling from ear to ear.

"I doubt that." Hermione said, picturing her and Draco kissing passionately. A strange feeling in the pit of her stomach made her tingle all over. She blushed and looked at Ginny. "It _would_ be awesome, though!"

"Yeah, and you'd better hurry. You only have 12 minutes." Ginny told Hermione. "All night rendezvous things start at midnight!" Ginny said as Hermione opened her mouth.

Cautiously, they left the bathroom and headed up. As they neared the Room of Requirements, they slowed.

"Just..." Ginny began whispering, "be careful. I think you two together would be terribly romantic, but he _is_ a Slytherin, and possibly a deatheater. Have fun! Talk to you tomorrow at breakfast!" Ginny kissed her on the cheek and hurried off. Hermione's watch beeped the hour as she raised a tentative hand and knocked on the door that had just appeared.

* * *

Okay, so a cliffie is mean, but don't worry! The next chapter is on the way!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this was so long in arriving... I just got busy with life and... yeah, but here's the next installment!

Recap_: "Just..." Ginny began whispering, "be careful. I think you two together would be terribly romantic, but he _is_ a Slytherin, and possibly a death-eater. Have fun! Talk to you tomorrow at breakfast!" Ginny kissed her on the cheek and hurried off. Hermione's watch beeped the hour as she raised a tentative hand and knocked on the door that had just appeared._

__Chapter Five:

The lights were dimmed down and classical music was playing softly from a radio in the far corner. Hermione walked into the room, surprised at the lack of lighting. She could make out Draco Malfoy sitting in an armchair by a floating candle.

The walls were scarlet red with gold trim at the top. The carpet was green with silver snakes. All around the walls were portraits of famous witches and wizards from the houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Wow, Draco." Hermione said, looking around. Draco stood and stood by Hermione. "This is amazing!"

"Well, I had originally wanted all green and silver, but I decided to blend the room. I know you love your lion colors." He teased her, a smile playing at his lips. She smacked his arm playfully and sat down on the couch.

A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace. The one window in the room had a view that didn't encompass the Hogwarts grounds. It looked as if the scenery was somewhere in a different country.

"The view is from the United States, in Washington State." Draco informed her. "That mountain's name is Mt. Rainier, and it hasn't erupted in…" he paused to think. "I can't remember." he admitted. "I do know, however, that the state's nickname is the Evergreen State because of all the trees."

"How do you know so much about a place in America?" she asked him. He shrugged. "Is it just a past time of yours to learn about foreign places?" Hermione guessed. He nodded, sitting next to her. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "So, why are we here, Draco?" she questioned him.

"Well, I wanted to get to know each other a little better." he told her. He waved his hand, and the music changed to a slow song at just the perfect tempo to dance slowly to. He stood and offered his hand. "Dance with me?" he asked. She stood and her right hand fell to his left hand, and her left hand to his shoulder. His right hand fell to her waist gently.

"So… what do you want to know?" she asked him, a little nervous of his proximity. "Question for question."

"When's your birthday?" he asked immediately.

"September 12, 1980." She answered. "When's yours?"

"August 5, 1980." He looked her in the eyes. "Have you ever been in love?"

"What?" she said. She thought about his question carefully. "I don't think so." She told him. "Have you been in love before?"

"I think so." Draco replied. "Are you an only child?"

"No. I have three younger brothers and two younger sisters. They're quintuplets." She replied. "They're all seven this year, and two of them have shown magical abilities so far." She told Draco this proudly. "So, what about you? Are you a big brother?" she asked.

"I was… my baby sister… Angel would have been her name… she was a stillborn baby." he told Hermione sadly. She gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." she exclaimed, squeezing his hand gently. He moved his gaze directly to her eyes.

"I was 7, so I don't remember much. It devastated Mother and Father. It made Mother more compassionate, but… it made Father colder, and more shut out from us. He got really into the Dark Arts, more than he had been previously." Draco told her. "That's when he started getting violent." Draco remembered. "Anyway, let's change the subject to something happier."

"Ok. Do you like Starbucks?" Hermione asked him. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Do I like what?" he asked her.

"Starbucks. It's a coffee place that- Of course you don't know! It's a muggle coffee shop! You have to go there someday!" Hermione told him excitedly. "It's my favorite place, and I could tell you what every drink there tasted like, and-" Draco hushed her by touching his finger to her lips.

"Maybe you should take me." he told her. Hermione realized just how close they were. She blushed at his suggestion as well as their proximity to each other.

"Maybe I will." she replied breathlessly. When had she began to view Draco Malfoy in a romantic light?

"You're beautiful tonight." Draco told her. Her black dress fell just to her knees, and it showed of her curves softly. The neckline was revealing but modest at the same time. Her makeup was done perfectly: light eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, bronzer and shimmery lipgloss. Her hair had been put up in a mini-ponytail with most of it still down. Her wavy bangs remained down as well, and they framed her face.

Gently, Draco reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, letting his finger trail down her cheek lightly. Hermione shivered at his touch. She looked him over nervously. He was wearing black slacks and a silky green button-up shirt. His hair wasn't slicked back every day anymore. He let it hang loose in his face.

With a shaking hand, Hermione reached up and brushed some long hairs from his face. He leaned into her hand, never breaking eye contact. The look in his eyes compelled her to lean forward, and he seemed to be doing the same. Their lips made contact.

A shock went through the two teens as their soft lips caressed the others. He tentatively touched her bottom lip with his tongue, so after a moment of an attempt at logic, she allowed his tongue entrance. She moaned when his tongue found hers. His tongue was rough compared to her soft one.

Hermione had never had a kiss like this. Sure, she'd kissed Ron, and Victor Krum a few times, but the feeling of an electric shock was new and, yes, electrifying. After a moment or two, she pulled away from his lips slowly, her eyes remaining shut. She did that so she'd remember the kiss for longer, and so she wouldn't see regret in his eyes.

"I- I have to go." she whispered, turning and fleeing the room. Draco stood there, a feeling of guilt rising up in his stomach. He knew that she positively hated him now.

"Why?" he whispered to her, even though she had gone already. Dejectedly, he walked back to their shared common room.

* * *

Hermione ran down the hallway, away from the confusion in the aftermath of the kiss she had just shared with DRACO MALFOY! 'How could I be so stupid?' she berated herself. 'I know he's not the enemy anymore, but... aren't I supposed to be with Ron? No! He's an asshole, as is Harry! Ginny's more supportive than ever, but... I felt nothing with Vick! With Ron, I felt safe, and secure, and...' a voice nagged in her mind: _like you would with your best friend?_ She stopped running and thought hard. She didn't love Ron in a romantic way! So, she had just run from a kiss that could have developed so much farther than a kiss, or platonic feelings.

Furious at herself, she ran the rest of the way to the portrait. She hadn't taken the time to look it over thouroughly the first time she had passed it, so she did now. It was beautiful scenery with a mountain on one side and the ocean on the other.

"Breath-taking, no?" said a voice behind her. With dread, she turned and saw Draco walking down the corridor towards her. She nodded shyly at him. "Puyallup and Hoquiam." (To non-WA residing readers, Puyallup is pronounced: Pew-all-up and Hoquiam is Hoe-quee-um.... Keep reading, and review! :D) The portrait swung open and admitted first Hermione, then Draco. She hurried towards the room labeled Hermione Granger, but she didn't make it.

"Impedimenta!" Draco cried. Hermione couldn't move! She fell over, but Draco caught her and put her on the couch. "Finite incatatem (spelling error, I KNOW)." She tried to jump up, but Draco pulled her back down. "Hermione, we need to talk."

"No!" she cried indignantly. "You just knocked me over unfairly." Hermione told him.

"I knew you wouldn't talk otherwise. With Potter and Weasel.. ey." he added the last syllable at the look Hermione gave him, "With them, you'll get mad about something and storm off. I watched, I know."

"Why did you, our enemy, watch us?" Hermione inquired.

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." he replied. "I wanted to know as much about you as I could, so I resorted to following you around and eavesdropping on all of your conversations." He looked at her before continuing. "I know it's pitiful, and I wouldn't blame you for hating me, but... I was curious as to how you did it."

"Did what?" she asked him, again noticing that they were closer than needbe.

"Had such close friends for so long. It amazed me how you had two friends, then three in our third year, that were so close to you, and didn't ridicule you for your screw-ups." Draco told her. In that instant, Hermione could hear and see the pain in his features.

"You don't have best friends?" Hermione whispered, forcing herself not to cry. Draco shook his head no. "And you came to me..." she said mostly to herself. "I'm such an idiot!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, making Draco jump. She stood and began pacing. "You want a friend, and what do I do? I run away! I'm so stupid!"

Draco stood and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You listen here, you are not stupid, and I will get extremely mad the next time you even _think_ so. Clear?" Hermione nodded sheepishly. Draco kissed her again. Hermione melted into his arms, so he moved them to the couch. Hermione was on her back, and Draco was over her. Hermione's arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer, making his arms give out.

Their tongues danced together and the sensations coursing between the two rendered them senseless and breathless. In the back of Hermione's mind, she realized that she was in debt 50 galleons, but she didn't care. She was having the best kiss of her life.


End file.
